dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Saiyan Saga
The 'Saiyan Saga '''is originally the first Saga in the new series Dragon Ball Warriors: Age Of The Saiyans. It's main plot concerns the arrival of 7 humanoid aliens, known as the Evil Saiyans, to Planet Earth looking for the group known as the Saiyan Warriors. The most powerful out of the Evil Saiyans is King Ligares. It starts from the lowest classed fighters to start off, then come the elite classed fighters. Plot Arrival Of The Saiyans/The Starting Battle *Episodes 1-2 The ''Saiyan Saga ''begins with a normal day at Journey Star Academy. Anthony was the first to appear in this. Getting a hug from his girlfriend Sarah unexpectedly. It just seems like a ordinary school day for these people. Until it was interrupted by a massive rumble that the entire school felt. Teachers assumed that this was an Earthquake and had to run a drill. But others thought differently. Anthony then found his 10 year old little brother Aaron. He told his little brother to gather the group and meet them outside. Aaron ran off the do what he was he told. After everyone was gathered, they all managed to escape the rumbling school. Nobody knew what was going on at all. Until X, The Master of Stealth, pointed out that he sensed a Ki Level not far from here. Seven of them actually. Everyone got their gear and prepared for battle with the unknown enemies. They all flew off to the destination. However, a young pre teen named Matthew Koulter tagged along. When they arrived there, they say 7 Space Pods each in a large hole caused by the landing. The Space Pods opened one by one. Coming out were seven humanoid aliens known as the Evil Saiyans. Some had Saiyan Armor just like members of the Saiyan Warriors had. Anthony detected evil energy from each of them, so he told everyone not to engage. Until Aaron and Lloyd decided to disobey orders and fly off to one of the members. Aaron saw that one of them had a tail but thought it wasn't real. He decided to pull it to see if it would come off but it didn't. The one with the tail was named Drax. He attempted to hit the little brat but Aaron dodged it. Toying with Drax a little bit, he told the others to come down when they were not supposed to be detected. That totally blew their cover but had no choice but to come out. As they came down, Aaron and Lloyd regrouped with their team. Finally starting the conversation was Ligares. He knew all about how every single one of them. Including his two sons Logan and Lloyd. They came to earth to destroy the remaining Saiyans left on this Planet. They all revealed their identity and soon enough, everything seemed weird. After the talking, they wanted to fight and get this over with. The Saiyan Warriors decided that the first challenger will be Aaron vs. Spike. The Evil Saiyans thought that this would be a blow out, but they thought wrong. As they were preparing for battle, Anthony comes up to Logan saying to unleash his rage. He told him to think of him stealing your favorite toy. Aaron then got angry and unleashed hi rage on Spike transpoprting in front of him and punching him several times. Spike didn't even have a chance to lay a punch on him. Aaron decided to finish him off by tossing him in the air and using a Kamehameha Wave. After the short battle, Aaron cooled down and went back to his calm and childish self. Later it goes down the line. After Kaddish, Drax, Spike were destroyed no sweat, there wer only 4 of them remaining. But they knew these 4 wouldn't be as easy as the others Enter The Strongest 4 *Episodes 3-5 After the blowout, they were preparing for the next battle. The next to fight were Logan and Axel. Axel then revealed a secret that no one ever knew. Axel was Logan's and Lloyd's older brother. Everyone thought he was nuts and he was bluffing. Until Ligares stepped in and shared the disturbing story. Logan was shocked after what he heard. But still couldn't believe it. After sharing that with them, Logan shut him up and charged at him. Axel blocked his attack and they fought hard. It seemed that Axel had the upper hand by pounding Logan to the ground. Logan managed to stay on his feet and still fight. Both fighting with intensity, there was no telling who would win this one. After a while they were both tired and out of breath. Until Axel shared another secret. He could transform to a Super Saiyan! Axel charged up and transformed. Everyone was in shock. Even Logan. Axel laughed and charged at Logan knocking him around like a rag doll. Logan couldn't transform to a Super Saiyan just yet. Axel got bored with just beating him sensless, so he decided to just end it. Logan was on the ground badly injured by his brother. Axel charged up his attack and fired it directly at Logan. Logan felt anger building inside of him from what Axel has done. Logan screamed with rage witha Golden Energy Sphere surrounding him. Blocking his attack with the sphere. In was as bright as the sun. When the energy sphere vanished, was a Super Saiyan Logan. He managed to finally do it. With his power increasing by the second, Axel finally got what he wanted. The two Super Saiyans were evenly matched. Axel and Logan fought now with bigger intesity. As the two brothers were fighting, big explosions were around the with every unch they blew. Until Logan's power kept increasing and did a number on Axel. Logan charged at him using '"Burst Rush" 'to defeat Axel. Logan went back to his original state and flew down. They were all surprised with Logan after what he just did. The next to fight was Anthony and Kosoku. Anthony flew to the battlefield and was ready to fight. Kosoku had a smirk on his face knowing that he could win against this pitiful Saiyan. When the fight began, they both disappeared. With large pounds coming from the sky were the two Saiyans. Anthony was giving him his all but knew that he couldn't defeat him in his normal state. Anthony then transformed to a Super Saiyan. Kosoku wasn't surprised at all. After all, he could transform too. Anthony and Kosoku were now fighting wih ther full power. Kosoku seemed to have an advantage over Anthony. Kosoku finally pinned him to the ground and tried to finish him off with Minus Death Ball. That thing was gigantic. The size of a whole Planet. Anthony didn't know what to do when it was coming straight at him. Anthony didn't have a choice but to fire a Kamehameha Wave. He fired it at the Death Ball but it wasn't enough. The massive energy ball crashed on Anthony. A huge whole was made from the Death Ball. But Anthony was no where to be seen. Kosoku was concerned because it should've left the dead body right there but he wasn't there. Realizing that was an Afterimage, Anthony came from nowhere and punched Kosoku with everything he had. Kosoku crashed to the ground badly damaged. Anthony stared at him and smirked. He lifted up his hand and charge a attack. He used "'Big Bang Attack" 'to destroy him. Kosoku was finally out of the picture. Leaving only two left, Paradox and Ligares. It seemed like these two were the strongest of them all. Paradox was up to fight and transformed to a Super Saiyan right off the bat. Everyone then transformed to a Super Saiyan and fought Paradox. He was more stronger than the others. He knocked them around like rag dolls. No one knew what to do because he seemed invincible. He defeated everyone. They were left on the ground until the new challenger Matt came in. He transformed to a Full Power Super Saiyan and fought him with an Afterimage. With his Afterimage fighting Ligares, he gave everyone sensu beans. After giving them sensu beans, the afterimage Matt was destroyed. Matt flew off back to his hiding spot where he was watching the entire fight. Paradox saw Anthony charging up a Kamehameha. When Anthony fired his Kamehameha, Paradox managed to hold it off. But Aaron came to help out his brother creating a Bros. Kamehameha. Paradox couldn't hold off this kind of Kamehameha. He was destroyed. King Ligares Is Up/The Saiyans Last Stand *Episodes 6-10 After Paradox is defeated, Ligares is up. Ligares is far more stronger than anyone in the group. As they started to fight, manny was the first to fight him but wasn't even close to defeating him. Ligares wanted more of a challenge. Until he decided to transform to a Super Saiyan. He laughed and looked at the rest. Sarah and May were no match either. Logan was up to fight his father until he revealed a devestating story about his mother's death. He claims he killed her. Logan charged at Ligares with anger and put up a decent fight. But it wasn't enough. He absorbed Logan's energy and used '"Spread Energy Blasts." 'Ligares grew stronger and transformed to a Legendary Super Saiyan. Lloyd and Aaron finally came in but Lloyd toyed with his father. Until Ligares had enough o his son's childish tricks. He transports and punches Lloyd in the face causing him to spin around. Ligares grabs him by the waist and uses '"Body Slam" 'on him. Lloyd was knocked out. After that, Aaron comes out of nowhere and punches Ligares in face causing blood to come from his mouth. He wippes the blood and laughs. He absorbed that attack and transformed to something far greater, a Super Saiyan 6. With his hair turning a bright orange and causing it to grow longer. He managed to knock out Aaron. Anthony was left to fight him. Anthony couldn't do much. He began to toy with Anthony for a bit. Ligares finally transformed to his final form. A Super Saiyan 10. He grew white hair like a old man and his hair getting spiky and turning snow white. He laughed and beat Anthony sensless. Anthony couldn't give up now. So he charged up and fired a Kamehameha. Ligares held it off until everyone joined in creating a '"Group Kamehameha." '''It wasn't enough. Until Matt threw a Ki Blast at Ligares. It was enough to make Ligares lose balance and everyone fired their Kamehameha full power. Ligares was finally defeated but his body was on the ground. He claimed that he would be back. But veryone thought that was baloney. Anthony has heard enough of his lies and finished him. X was killed during the battle as well. Everyone now agreed that ince there was no Dragon Balls on Earth, they would travel to Planet Namek and wish him back. After everyone agreeing on it, the Earth was at peace once again thanks to the heroes. Ending the Saiyan Saga. Characters Major Characters *Anthony *Aaron *Logan *Lloyd *X *Manny *Sarah *May *Matt *Ligares *Paradox *Kosoku *Axel *Kaddish *Drax *Spike Battles Featured *Aaron vs. Spike *Lloyd vs. Drax *X vs. Kaddish *Logan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Axel (Base/Super Saiyan) *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kosoku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Anthony (Super Saiyan), Aaron (Super Saiyan), Logan (Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Super Saiyan), Sarah (Super Saiyan), May, X, and Manny, Matt (FPSS) vs. Paradox (Base/Super Saiyan) *Saiyan Warriors vs. Ligares (Base/Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/ Super Saiyan 6/ Super Saiyan 10) List Of Episodes *1. The Saiyans Arrive *2. Let The Fight Begin *3. Enter The Strongest 4 *4. Saiyan Warriors vs. Paradox *5. King Ligares Is Up *6. Ligares, The Legendary Super Saiyan *7. More Transformations?! *8. A Terror Greater Than Hell *9. The Saiyans Last Stand *10. Peace To The Earth